Fire
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: (Bad title...Sorry) Raven and perhaps a certain red-headed wrestler... Train song... Violence and mentions of Raven and Lita's ECW pasts... R&R please!?
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is from the first Heat that Lita announced. Raven won his match, by cheating (but, it was only against D'Lo) and I kinda pretended that she said a lot of nice things about Raven on Heat. She said a lot of nice things about HurriShane (Go write a story about it, all you Shane/Lita lovers!!! Those are the second best stories ever! Next to Molly/Raven. And right above Lita/Storm stories ^____^) I own no one. The song is Trains 'She's On Fire' which I don't own. You should buy their cd. Not just because I don't want to be sued, but because it's a really -GOOD- cd! Both of them are. This is off of the second cd. I own no wrestlers (Damnit!) so don't sue. That's about it. Oh, and you'll get lucky this time, because this'll probably be the only A/N I write for this. Hoorah! ^__^ Rock on! And every 10 reviewers get Raven shaped cookies!!!! (*Yes, I am getting desperate for reviews! ^_^ LMAO Don't listen to me. It's the paint fumes!!*)  
  
****  
  
  
Well this is just between us  
But, between us let's get high  
  
  
  
Raven had won his match. Sure, he kind of cheated, but D'Lo pissed him off, and so D'Lo and his make-believed nation had to suffer and lose. Raven was sitting high above the rest of so-called civilization. He was high up in the rafters of the arena. He liked sitting up there. It gave him some alone time.   
  
  
Even though I'm usually alone anyway, he thought to himself, smiling.   
  
  
Not only did sitting up high give him some time to himself, he could also be able to watch the rest of the world around him, without being noticed.   
  
  
Little Spike Dudley was trying to get into his locker room, which was currently being held captive by his brother Buh Buh and Trish Straus. And the door was locked, which only gave Raven mental images he really didn't need. Goldust and the Brooklyn Brawler were currently fighting over something or another. Stacy Keibler was trying her best to get the attention of Chris Jericho, who was to busy checking himself out in the mirror to pay attention to her. Kane and Terri were sitting in a corner whispering to themselves, as Shane Helms was on the phone. More likely talking to Shannon Moore.   
  
  
All in all, this was a prime stakeout location. No one could bother him from up here.   
  
  
"Hello Raven." A voice said behind him. 


	2. 2

A/N: *shrugs* So, I lied. I'm quite addicted to A/Ns.... Ravens birthday was September 9th, and this Heat match was a little bit after his birthday. Also, I'm pretending that Heat is -really- live on Sundays and stuff. That's all. Rock on!  
  
  
***  
  
  
In pictures I have seen her  
And to see her, is truly fine  
  
  
  
"You shouldn't be climbing things like this, ya know." he replied, not showing the fact that he was startled.   
  
  
"Yeah well... I don't do the whole 'listening' thing very well."   
  
  
"Never have, never will, huh?"  
  
  
"Yep. So, what are you doing up here? Brooding?"   
  
  
"For once... No. I'm watching the mindless drones go about their insignificant duties that will get them nowhere, fast."  
  
  
"I see you're just as cheerful and lovely as ever."  
  
  
"Oh yeah. That's me, Mr. Big Happy Sunshine Guy."  
  
  
"But, of course!! If you weren't, you wouldn't be Raven!"  
  
  
"And if you weren't my complete polar opposite, you wouldn't be Lita."  
  
  
  
Lita nodded. "Nice tattoo, Raven. Is it new?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, I just got it done."  
  
  
"For your birthday?"  
  
  
"Yeah, a treat for myself, from myself."  
  
  
"It's very cool, man. I like the fact that when you wear your kilt, half of it is hidden. It has that whole 'if you want to see the rest... Ya gotta come and look' kinda sexiness." Lita said as she looked down to watch her friend Jeff Hardy talk to Shane Helms down below her.   
  
  
  
Had she looked up, she would have seen the slight blush stain Raven's tan face. 


	3. 3

***  
  
She's on fire  
She's on fire  
Flowers in the evening set  
I get the feeling she won't forget  
  
  
Raven wouldn't admit it to himself or anyone else, but he had a crush on Lita for the longest time. It had gone past 'crush' into 'a large infatuation' a long time ago.   
  
  
He had befriended her during his darker days, back in ECW, and fell in love with her. She wasn't like anyone, man or woman, he had ever met. She was a completely spur of the moment person, yet she wasn't flighty. She was intelligent, yet wasn't a show off. She matched wits with him countless times, yet never bragged. She was a tough and strong fighter, yet she wasn't extremely aggressive. She stunned people with her beauty, yet never thought herself to be even remotely 'pretty.' She would give you the shirt off her back if you needed it. She was very open-minded and didn't think anything out of having friends from different walks of life. She was as close to living goddess as you could get.  
  
  
She and one of his close female friends, Dawn Marie had gotten together out of necessary, because of their common enemy in the vicious and vile Sunny. So, because of that, the two of them started hanging out and becoming fast friends. And where ever Dawn Marie was, Tommy Dreamer was close by. And where ever Tommy was, Raven was.   
  
  
That was one of the reasons Tommy and Raven had earned the name 'Double Trouble' because wherever there was one, the other wouldn't be the far behind. That was back when Raven was sociable and Tommy didn't spend as much time with Rob Van Dam. Tommy and Raven were the life of the party. They would get as plastered as they could, and then do the most disgusting stuff imaginable. Tommy ate anything, and Raven fucked anything. They were quite a lovely pair.  
  
  
And even though Lita knew what Raven was doing, she choose to ignore it, and still become friends with him. She would usually wait for his down time to talk to him, and she always thought he would become quiet while listening to her, because he was being proper. Actually he did it, because he loved the sound of her voice, and the way her lips moved when she talked. Other times, he'd just sit and watch her talk to him, while he watched her hair reflect in the lights. Her hair almost seemed to be alive, that's how flowing and free and radiant it was. It looked like it was fire, almost. Or maybe, that was the substances in him, that were making him see all these things. Either way, he loved to look at her. 


	4. 4

***  
  
And there's times you'd long to be her  
But to be her is surely blinding  
She's on fire  
She's on fire  
She's on to me  
And I'm over her  
She's on fire   
  
  
"So, what brings you to my humble space?" Raven asked breaking the comfortable silence.   
  
  
Lita shrugged. "It's been awhile since I've seen you. I wanted to see how you were hanging 'nd stuff."   
  
  
Raven smirked and raised his eyebrows, "I'm -hanging- quite good."  
  
  
Lita turned and smiled back at him, "Oh, I don't doubt that. I'm sure you Hebrew men make the best kind of lovers."   
  
  
"Well... There's one way to find out." he said lowering his hand to the drawstrings on his kilt.  
  
  
"Aw! Gross Raven!" Lita said laughing as she leaned over to shove him playfully in the chest.  
  
  
"Yeah, I try!" He replied evenly. He looked down and saw that Lita's hands were still on him. Not like he was complaining. Lita looked to see what he was looking at, and then blushed as she moved her hands away. "I saw you on RAW last week."  
  
  
"Yeah, well, that wasn't one of my brightest moments..."  
  
  
"Well, there was that time with Malenko.."   
  
  
Lita smiled, "Shut up birdbrains."  
  
  
"Just helping!" He replied the shrugged. "At least the Hardy boy was there for you. You know, if I was allowed on RAW, I would've been there in a heart beat."  
  
  
"I know. And I'm very grateful. For you. For Jeff. But, I wanted to do that on my own. I realized while I was walking out, that I was walking into a trap, but I still wanted to prove to myself that I'm still a tough ass bitch that can kick ass, like I used to." She lowered her head.  
  
  
"Pfft. You still are. How many other females in your position would be climbing up crates, and then jumping up to the ceiling to hang out in the rafters? No one. Especially to hang out with -me- in the rafters? But, you still need to take it slow, honey. Because you don't want to jump back into this game to early, and then really screwing yourself."   
  
  
She looked up and smiled from behind her hair, "Yeah, I have you for that." Raven started blushing again, and Lita leaned over and squeezed his arm. "But, thank you anyway Rav. I know everything that you're saying is true, but I guess I just needed to hear it out loud from somebody that I trust." She leaned over again and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek that didn't have any paint on it.   
  
  
"Thanks," she said, and then jumped off the rafters onto a crate and then from there, jumped to the ground, and walked away. Raven put a hand to his cheek. 


	5. 5

***  
  
  
And if I could be inside her light  
I would steal enough to make my way into the night  
And if I could be inside her light  
I might just find, I'd be all right  
  
  
Raven stayed up in the rafters for awhile longer. Spike Dudley had finally gotten into his locker room. Goldust and the Brooklyn Brawler had been separated by Booker T and HHH. Stacy had given up on Jericho, for the moment, and had started shadowing Tommy Dreamer for some strange reason. Rob Van Dam stood off to the side, laughing with Shane Helms and Shawn Michael's at the oblivious Tommy. Kane and Terri had left together a long time ago. And Big Show and Molly were talking to each other, while Victoria stood on the side of the room, glaring at everyone.   
  
  
All was normal in the backstage area. Raven hopped down from his perch, and was about to leave and change into his shorts, when Rob stopped him.   
  
  
"Hey man!" Rob called out grabbing Raven by the arm. Raven sighed, but didn't say anything to the man he considered a friend. Even though Rob was oblivious enough to think that -everyone- was his friend, that was a different story. "Yo, man, I was looking all over for you before! Did you watch your match yet?" Raven shook his head no. "Well, you should've heard what Lita was saying about you!" Raven stopped and blinked at Rob. Rob was one of the few people that was able to figure out how much Lita meant to him. "Naw man, nothing bad! Only good stuff! She was like, totally digging you on national tv! Coach made some comments about you. And she was telling Coach that she likes freaks! She totally digs you man!"   
  
  
Raven smiled and then answer Rob, "I'm sure she wasn't speaking of me. She must have meant her Hardy boy or Shane Helms. But, not me. Remember, I am a nobody in people's minds."   
  
  
Rob shrugged, "Whatever man. It still sounded like she digged you. Even Spike said so."  
  
  
"You were watching Heat with Spike?" Raven asked surprised.  
  
  
"Yeah," Rob shrugged again. "He was kicked out of his room, so he came over and hung out with me."  
  
  
"I see. Well, I must go. Thank you Rob." Raven said making motions to leaving.  
  
  
"See ya. And if you see Dreamer --"   
  
  
Raven cut him off, "Tell him Stacy has been following him for the past half hour?"  
  
  
Rob gave a wide grin, "Exactly."  
  
  
Raven shook his head at his two friends, and how completely stupid they were some times. Not just Tommy, but Rob as well.   
  
Lita interested in me? Yeah right, Raven thought to himself as he walked into the locker room to get his bag. 


	6. 6

***  
  
  
Well it's not just a daydream if you decide to make it your life  
And this is not between us but between us   
let's keep getting back to where it's from  
  
  
  
Raven had changed and gotten into his street clothes, which consisted of jean shorts, an old comic book print T-shirt, and his trusty leather jacket. As he reached into his pockets, he realized that Justin Credible, his rooming buddy, still had his key card. Which was the only way he could get into his room.   
  
  
Raven sighed. He really wanted to get out of the arena as fast as he could and go and sulk in the darkness of his hotel room. Or until Justin would stumble into the room at 3 o'clock in the morning, after parting all night with the Kliq, Dawn Marie and Lance Storm.   
  
  
He walked out of the locker room in search of Justin. It took him a couple minutes, but he saw Justin talking to Lance and Hunter. Actually HHH was doing most of the talking and the ex-Impact Players were mostly nodding in agreement. He rolled his eyes and smirked a little as he walked up behind Justin. Lance nudged him in the hip, and Justin turned around. HHH continued talking.  
  
  
"You have my card. I need it to get back to the room. I'm tired." Raven whined and waited patiently for Justin to find it in his bad.  
  
  
"Cheating takes a lot outta you, huh Raven?" Lance said in his usual scarastic voice, giving Raven the smallest of smiles.  
  
  
"Don't ya know it!" He said smiling back at Lance. Justin found the card and handed it to Raven. "Don't stay out to late now, dear. And don't forget; don't talk to strangers!" Raven said pinching Justins cheek. He responded by blushing and smacking Ravens arm.  
  
  
  
HHH finally realized he was not being listened to anymore, and finally saw Raven standing, almost in front of him. "Hello Raven."  
  
"Hunter." Raven nodded and then continued on his way out of the arena. He heard HHH saying something about being a champion, but Raven didn't care to bother and listen.   
  
  
"He has enough hot air to blow up the Hindburg in one, single breath." Raven muttered as he walked around a corner.  
  
And he stopped short at what he saw. 


End file.
